deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mephiles the Dark VS Sir Lancelot
Description Sonic 06 VS Sonic and the Black Knight. Two alternate versions of Shadow the Hedgehog battle to gain the edge. Will Mephiles leave Lancelot in the Dark? Will this Sir uphold his honor? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Amongst Sonic's plethora of rivals is one who stands out as an individual. Shadow the Hedgehog. Boomstick: And its because of his individuality that there are two different characters who are counterparts of him. Wiz: Like Mephiles the Dark, the deceptive time traveler of darkness. Boomstick: And Sir Lancelot, the strongest of the Knights of the Round Table. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mephiles the Dark (*Cues: I Will Change My Destiny - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog has battled many foes. Ranging from the quirky but cunning Dr. Eggman to other iconic foes such as Metal Sonic and Zavok. But only one has proven to take his very life. And that villain is Mephiles. Mephiles: Oh, how ironic fate can be. I never thought I would be ressurected by your shade. Boomstick: Mephiles is one half of Solaris, a powerful being of time that can consume timelines and dimensions for lunch. Wiz: The Duke of Soleana wished to harness Solaris' power as a means to ressurect his wife. But since trying to control godly forces is always a bad idea, the experiment was a bust and a huge explosion was created, killing several workers. Boomstick: But it's not like Solaris got off easy himself. He ended up splitting into two halves being Iblis, a fiery demon that was a representation of the raw power Solaris possessed, and Mephiles, a shadow of darkness that represented Solaris' great intellect. Wiz: Since Iblis was already sealed within the soul of the Duke's daughter, Elise, Mephiles concocted a plan to release Iblis and fuse back as Solaris. Boomstick: That is, until he was sealed by the other hedgehog, Shadow. Until he was released 10 years later and tried to release Iblis to become Solaris. (*Cues: All Hail Shadow - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Boomstick: And he definitely had the power and knowledge to do it. Wiz: Thanks to being a representation of Solaris' mind, Mehpiles possesses great wisdom, which he can use to deceive and manipulate others into doing his dirty work. Boomstick: He can also travel through time and send others through time as well. Wiz: Mephiles can fire homing orbs of dark energy at his opponents. And thanks to being composed of darkness, Mephiles has no physical form, meaning he can take up being a liquid or gas. Boomstick: He can absorb shadows, hence why he look like Shadow since he absorbed his shadow, and can grow stronger by doing so. He can even merge with someone else's shadow if he feels like. Wiz: He also has the ability to create clones of himself. Though it's important to note that these clones are imperfect. At most, their primary means of offense is self-detonation. While a few clones are no problem, a swarm of them can be a nightmare. Boomstick: And by using the negative powers of the Emeralds as well as fusing with his shadows, Mephiles can access his monstrous form. This bad boy increases Mephiles' strength and durability as well as give him an awesome laser that he can fire from his eye. (*Cues: Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Wiz: Even without his monstrous form, Mephiles is incredibly powerful. He can launch energy blasts powerful enough to affect Shadow, whose proven powerful enough to take hits from Sonic. Boomstick: He's also fast enough to keep up with Shadow, who's as fast as Sonic, who's been stated to move faster than light. Wiz: And he was able to effectively laugh off being shot by E-123 Omega, whose minguns are powerful enough to destroy Egg Pawns and laboratories. Boomstick: He used Silver's suffering as a means to convince him to do what he wanted. And he even managed to free Iblis. Wiz: He did so by doing something no other Sonic villain could ever do. He killed Sonic. Boomstick: Ha! Suck it, Infinite! Wiz: However, what's important to keep in mind is that Sonic was off-guard at the time. However, doing so caused Elise to cry, bringing forth Iblis, allowing Mehpiles to reunite with his power counterpart and wreak havoc across time and space as Solaris. Boomstick: But he's got his downsides. Due to the fact that he's made of darkness, this means he's vulnerable to light-based attacks. Wiz: A good example of this is Shadow's Chaos Spear, which caused more damage to Mephiles than any other of his attacks. And he can be forced out of shadows with enough power. Boomstick: Still, Mephiles qualifies as one of the most cunning and intelligent villain. Hey Wiz, do you think the Time Eater might actullay be a reincarnation of Mephiles? Wiz: What? No. Why? Boomstick: Well, if you think about it, Mephiles and the Time Eater are both purple and can control time. Wiz: Boomstick, the Time Eater is mindless without someone to control it. Mephiles is a cunning strategist. Boomstick: Huh. Good point. Mephiles: What you gave to me, I return to you. A one-way ticket to oblivion! Sir Lancelot (*Cues: Fight the Knight - Sonic and the Black Knight*) Wiz: Not much is known about Sir Lancelot and his history. All that we do know is that he is the nephew to King Arthur. Boomstick: But if King Arthur's an illusion, then how is Lancelot his nephew? Wiz: Lazy writing. Boomstick: Makes sense. Wiz: What we do know about Lancelot is that he possesses great skills as a knight. Boomstick: He wields Arondight, one of the sacred swords said to never lose its edge. Wiz: Lancelot uses Arondight efficiently, specializing in a style that utilizes great speed and power to deliver powerful strikes. Boomstick: That sounds a lot like Shadow's fighting style, which utilizes powerful and heavy blows. Wiz: Like Shadow, he can manipulate chaos energy without the need of a Chaos Emerald and can use many of Shadow's techniques. Boomstick: He can use Chaos Control to manipulate space and time. By manipulating space, he can teleport himself and over objects. And by manipulating time, he can freeze it. Umm Wiz, why did Sega decide to name of the most iconic attacks in Sonic history after a Phiilips CD-i game? Wiz: I'm not sure. He can also fire Chaos Spears, spears of chas energy, towards an opponent simply from midair, his palms, or even his sword. Boomstick: His Chaos Punishment is when he teleports in front of his enemy with Chaos Control to deliver a powerful attack. Wiz: He can also use the Homing Dash to home onto enemies, enabling him to attack with swift strikes. Lancelot can also block attacks and lock onto enemies. Boomstick: He's proven to be able to fight on par with Sonic in sword skills. In fact, he only lost due to being careless. Wiz: That's impressive since Sonic without any form of training, was able to easily slay a dragon. He's even been noted to be as quick as Sonic as well. Boomstick: And since he's the best of the Knights of the Round Table, that means he's better than Sir Percival, who was so skilled that Caliburn questioned whether Sonic could beat her. Wiz: But if Lancelot is careless, this can often cost him a match. Still, with his great loyalty and swordsmanship, Lancelot isn't the greatest member of the Knights of the Round Table for nothing. Sir Lancelot: '' ''I have found you, apprentice knight, enemy of my King! Sonic: Who the heck are you? Shadow? Sir Lancelot: I am Lancelot. Knight of the Round Table. I challenge you to a duel! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: With Me - Sonic and the Black Knight*) Sir Lancelot was roaming around the forest when he noticed a patch of darkness in front of him. Unsure of what is was, he took out Arondight and prepared for battle. The patch of darkness revealed itself to be Mephiles the Dark. Sir Lancelot: Who are you, darkness demon? Mephiles: Shadow? What are you doing in those clothes? Sir Lancelot: The only Shadow I see here is you, demon. Speak. What is your purpose? Mephiles: And here I was thinking you were over your amnesia problems. Either way, if you're not Shadow and just look like him, I will still destroy you. Sir Lancelot: I will not allow myself to be defeated by you so easily, foul demon. Prepare yourself! Lancelot ran towards Mephiles and started slashing at him with Arondight, only for it to pass through his shadowy body. Mephiles stood there laughing. Mephiles: You can't kill me! I am immortal and invincible! Sir Lancelot: That remains to be seen. Mephiles created black orbs of darkness and fired them at Lancelot, but he dodged them and created Chaos Spears around him. Sir Lancelot: Chaos Spear! With a slash of his sword, he fired them at Mephiles, who was stunned by their bright light and intensity. Sir Lancelot: Not so invincible now, are you? Mephiles: Maybe not invincible, but I am immortal. You cannot kill me. Sir Lancelot activated Chaos Control to appear in front of Mephiles. Sir Lancelot: Chaos Control! Sir Lancelot then activated Chaos Blast. Sir Lancelot: Chaos Blast! The resulting explosion of chaos energy blew back Mephiles to the ground. He got back up, but was a little dazed. Mephiles thinking: Urrgh. This creature has as much power as Shadow does. If that's the case, then I must defeat him now! Mephiles created several imperfect clones of himself and ran into Sir Lancelot's shadow. Sir Lancelot: Coward! Several of Mephiles' imperfect clones came to attack Lancelot, but he coated his sword in chaos energy and started to slay some of them before sticking his sword into his shadow, causing Mephiles to come out in pain. Mephiles: Insolent fool! Prepare to understand what power is! Mephiles drew out a Chaos Emerald. Sir Lancelot: What is that? Mephiles: The key to your demise. Mephiles used the magnetic properties of the Chaos Emeralds and drew them towards him. He then absorbed all his shadows and then used the negative powers of the Emeralds and activated his monstrous form. Mephiles roared at Sir Lancelot and fired a giant laser from his eye, but Lancelot blocked it. He coated his sword in Chaos energy, jumped, used the Homing Dash, and started to attack Mephiles' eye. Enraged, he swat Lancelot away and fired a powerful laser, but Lancelot managed to avoid it with Chaos Control. Sir Lancelot: Chaos Control! Sir Lancelot teleported upwards and started to fall towards Mephiles. Mephiles look up, only to be imapled in the eye. Sir Lancelot: This duel is now over! Chaos Blast! Sir Lancelot activated Chaos Blast, eradicating Mephiles' body of darkness. Sir Lancelot: And that is why I am the greatest of the Knights of the Round Table. Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Knight of the Wind - Sonic and the Black Knight*) Boomstick: How ironic that it was chaos that destroyed darkness. Wiz: Mephiles and Lancelot were equally fast and at most scaled to Sonic without their own feats. Boomstick: So here's why Lancelot wins. Wiz: While Mephiles has battled Shadow, who has the same powers as Lancelot, he has also lost to him. Boomstick: Keep in mind that Shadow beat Mephiles thanks to having Chaos Spear as an attack, an attack which Lancelot also had. Wiz: And while Mephiles did manage to kill Sonic, the only reason he could do so was because Sonic was off-guard. In contrast, the only reason Lancelot lost to Sonic was because he was careless. Boomstick: Yeah. Unlike Mephiles, Lancelot had to go through actual combat training and had an actual fighting style. Besides, if Shadow, who's never undergone any form of training, can defeat Mephiles, there's no reason to say Lancelot couldn't do the same. Wiz: And as overwhelming as the clones and monster form were, Lancelot could certainly hold his own against them, even destroying them with a Chaos Blast. While both shadows of Shadow were deadly in their own right, Lancelot's powers and experience gave him the win he deserved. Boomstick: Looks like it's Knight Knight for Mephiles. Wiz: The winner is Sir Lancelot. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019